Secret date
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: What happens when a date gets interrupted, and the two daters need to try and save their cover with their friends, too scared to come out with the truth yet. Contains Rainbowshy. Part of the Month of One-shots.


A/N: Hey everyone, here comes another entry into the month of one-shots, as the last week of the month is on the horizon, it looks like this has been pretty successful.

Meaning of course that I'm going to try going out with a bang on this by releasing as many one-shots as I can manage in this week, which will hopefully be a few.

This one was actually an inspired story from a webcomic I was reading recently, called magic chicks, a pretty good, if kinda short series so far.

Anyways, I know that doesn't sound like it would have any connection to this series, but I'll explain at the end, for now, I hope that all you bronies and pega-sisters (is that what you're called?) enjoy this story.

Oh and the rest of you guys too, lol.

Hope you all enjoy this new one-shot.

Disclaimer: all content belong to their respective owners.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Sun was shining brightly over the bustling City of North York, as the weekend raged on for all of the residents and they went about their days accordingly.

Of course, since it was a weekend, the local fair was open for business, people flocking to it for the games, rides, and various other attractions available.

There was also a petting zoo open for business, which is where we find our two protagonists, one rather enamored with something at the moment.

"Oh, heehee," A quiet voice said airily.

There was a deep chuckle in response to the laugh, and what sounded like the shifting of clothes in the background.

"Oh Erin, look," The airy voice continued.

"I see it, so cute," The deeper voice, though it also sounded female, replied.

"Do you, want to see too?" The first voice questioned while continuing to giggle.

There was another chuckle before Erin replied, "No Skye, I'm happy with the view I have, very happy."

There was a tone of confusion in the first voice as she replied with, "Are you sure you don't' want a closer look?"

"I'm sure Skye, I can see everything I need to right now," Erin replied casually.

"Oh, well if you're sure then," The quiet voice of Skye replied.

"Erin, Skye, what might you two be doing here?" A southern voice asked.

Turning, both girls laid eyes upon another of their friends, standing there in a pair of suspenders and a tank top, her blonde hair tied back into a plait.

"O-oh, hey there Jackie, I d-didn't know you were working here," The tall figure of the black-haired girl replied, dressed in a plain Jean jacket over her blue tank top and Blue jeans, her multicolored highlights acting like a beacon for the girl, and she seemed slightly nervous upon seeing the other.

Nearby stood a girl wearing a pink sweater, her cheeks tainted with a light red hue, almost like the Pink-haired girl was embarrassed to see her blonde-friend.

"Ma family is helping run the pettin' zoo today," The blonde replied, "But what about the reason why you two are here?" she quickly inquired.

The black haired girl seemed eager to avoid the question, and her eyes darted around, looking for any way to get out of answering.

Finally her eyes stumbled across an equally surprising sight, and she was quick to point it out, hoping to get the focus off of them quickly, "H-hey, isn't that the book club president w-with the vice-president of the student council?"

Both of the other girls turned to see if the ebony-haired girl's claims were true, and their eyes widened, jaws dropping as they realized she was telling the truth.

Wandering past, moving casually, or at least, as casually as anyone had seen the Vice-president go before, were a black-haired girl with purple highlights, with a bright pink-haired girl, one slightly bouncing while the other clung to her arm, potentially to keep her from running off.

"Well whaddaya know, I didn't know miss Twilight had it in her to ask anyone out, especially not the vice-president," The blonde said, setting down the bucket she had been carrying by her feet, "C'mon you two, we need to investigate this further."

"Yeah, sure Jackie, we'll be along in a few minutes, I just had something I wanted to tell Skye before you showed up on us," The black-haired girl, now recognized as Erin, stated.

"Kay, just don't be too long, y'hear?" The blonde replied, and both nodded in confirmation as she ran off into the crowd after the supposed couple.

Sighing in relief once her friend was gone, she turned back to her pink-haired companion and took one of her small, soft hands in her own, and smiled down at her, "Well, that was sure close, wasn't it Skye?" She asked with a chuckle.

The shorter girl tried to hide behind her long bangs, her cheeks reddening once more, but she shared her friend's smile and looked up at her through the bangs nervously, "Y-yeah, I can still feel my heart racing."

Smiling down at the other girl gently, she lifted one hand up and brushed her smaller friend's bangs out of the way, leaving them to see eye-to-eye, "Well we can't have that, now can we Skye?"

The pinkette's cheeks burned even brighter from the ebony-haired girl's comment, and she tried to turn away again.

The taller of the girl's tutted as she took the girls chin in one hand, forcing her to look back up at her, while leaning her face in, both looking into each other's eyes.

"C'mon Skye, don't turn away from me, you'll hurt my feelings," The black-haired girl teased gently, knowing how sensitive her friend was to certain things.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Erin, I didn't mean to hurt your f-feelings," The shorter girl replied, "I f-feel like such a bad girl," She gave her friend a weak smile.

Returning the gesture, the older girl leaned even closer, slowly closing the distance between the two, "You know what they say about bad girls though Skye?" The taller girl questioned.

They moved ever closer as the shorter replied quietly with, "T-they get punished?"

The girl's lips turned upwards into a smirk at the innocent reply, their faces just a hairs breathe apart now.

"Exactly Skye, so please don't be a bad girl, I like the shy, innocent little thing before me right now, so please don't change," Erin explained lovingly, even as she closed the last of the distance between them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A new day dawned over the bright city of North York, and people were mulling about in the streets, either heading towards work, busy setting up for the long day, or trying to shake the sleep from their bodies so they could get going for the day.

Meanwhile, in a small flat of an apartment complex, a young girl stretched in bed as she began to wake up, the black-haired girl wearing a tank top and pair of shorts, multicolored highlights in her hair, each a different color of the rainbow.

Throwing off the sheets, the girl quickly gets to her feet and begins to move around the room, collecting clothes and the like, before darting into an adjoining room, the sound of water running and the girl's voice echoing through the thin door, along with some steam.

Eventually the water stopped, and soon the girl came back out, hair sticking damply to the back of her neck, decked out in a blue tank top and a pair of jeans, stretching once more as she tried to get the cricks out of her back.

Moving to her desk, she lifted up her phone and flicked it open, a text-waiting message flashing across the screen, accompanied by a small picture, which seemed to brighten the girl's mood drastically.

Looking over at the calendar, she noted with renewed vigor the day that was highlighted upon it, and smiled as she went about replying to the text on her phone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two had quickly caught up with their friend, Skye's face was bright red, while Erin had a content smile plastered over hers, the two receiving a raised eyebrow from their friend.

As they watched the two presidents continuing to enjoy the fair, Jackie brought back up the question that she had asked earlier, making both grow nervous once more, "So, why are you two here together anyways, you never answered."

Skye was unable to answer as she had quickly resorted to her usual avoidance method of hiding behind her hair, while Erin stepped forward, for the shier of the two.

"We were just hanging out Jackie, it's what friends do, isn't it?" She said, the hint of a challenge in her voice, just daring her blonde friend to question it.

The girl seemed unabashed by her defensive reply, and continued with, "Well, guess that does make sense, this is a wonderful day, can't see why anyone would want to waste it by staying indoors," The blonde commented.

After the blonde had turned back to spying on the two presidents, Erin breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't pressed further, and took her place in watching as well, with Skye the last to join them.

"So, what have you found out so far?" Erin asked, looking down at her friend inquisitively.

"Not much, except that, of course, the Vice president was the one to extend the invitation, and that it seems both are really enjoying the others company," Jackie reported back, smiling up at her friend, "Sounds kinda interesting, doesn't it?"

"Very interesting, sounds like those two are having a good time together," Erin replied casually.

"But is it really a date, or do you think they are just spending time together while working something out about school?" Skye suggested, looking up at the two, "I mean, everyone knows that the book club president always has her mind on work, it's why she has some of the best grades in the school."

"Good point Skye," Erin replied, smiling down at the shy girl, who returned it with a slightly meeker smile.

"If you two are done, c'mon, we should keep following them, this might end up getting really good, and this is a prime opportunity to get some early info," Jackie said, running ahead, leaving the two behind, expecting them to catch up again.

Hugging her friend close, Erin smiled as her pink-haired friend blushed, and giggled when she started to play meek again.

"C'mon, we'd better catch up before miss apple bobber gets us in trouble," Erin joked, receiving some bell-like giggles from the smaller girl.

Nodding, the girl did voice her concerns about this plan, "I d-don't like this that much, I mean, isn't this spying?" She asked.

Turning back to look at the pinkette, the ebony-haired girl frowned as she thought it over, and gave a quick nod, "Yeah, but remember Skye, these are our friends as well, sort of, and none of us want to see either of them hurt, so I guess that you could call this us supervising them, it's all being done with good intentions in mind, at least between the two of us," Erin reasoned.

The small girl thought about it for a few minutes before giving a nod of confirmation and acceptance at the black-haired girl's reasoning, "I guess that makes sense Erin, I don't want to see them hurt either, and they do make a pretty cute couple."

Erin grinned at her claim and gently took hold of her wrist, leading her along in the direction that Jackie had ran off in, "That's the spirit Skye, and yeah, they do look like a really cute couple, don't they?"

The two wandered through the crowds after Jackie, with a quick joke from Erin that, "we're still a cuter couple than them though, aren't we?"

All there was in response was the pink-haired girl's bell-like laughter.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Humming as she wandered down the street, the black-haired girl had a small skip in her step as she headed towards the house of one of her best friends, now also wearing a jean jacket that partly hid her tank-top from view, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the gentle breeze that caressed her body, and the various children playing around her.

Continuing down the road, she thought about everything that she was hoping would happen today, and looking forward to it all, really wishing for the best.

Finally she stopped before a rather basic two-story house, and quickly followed the path up to the front door, rapping her knuckle on it a few times in quick succession before pulling back and waiting, arms folded over her chest.

Eventually the door was pulled open, and a small girl with pink hair poked her head out, having to look up to see the taller girl's face, both breaking into smiles upon seeing each other.

"Hey Skye, ready to go?" The ebony-haired girl asked.

The smaller girl squeaked in surprise, her cheeks beginning to develop a pink tint, and she cowers back into the doorway, shaking her head quickly, "N-not yet Erin, I j-just need to do a couple more things first."

"Oh, that's okay, take all the time you need Skye, The fair isn't going anywhere all. day," The girl slurred out the last part, smirking at the flustered expression she got out of the pink-haired girl in response.

"C-come in, I won't be too long," The smaller girl said, moving aside to grant the black-haired girl passage inside.

Taking the invitation, Erin entered the house, quickly moving into the girl's living room and taking a seat on one of the couches, grinning over at her, "Make sure not to take too long, or I might have to come up and investigate what's going on," She teased, giggling at her own joke while her friend got even further flustered.

Hurrying upstairs, Erin rested on the couch, humming once more as she heard the girl's quiet movements upstairs.

Suddenly she spoke up with a question, knowing that Skye would be able to hear her, the floor kind of thin, plus the question would echo upstairs, "Hey Skye, have you ever thought about coming clean with the others, telling them about us?"

There was a surprised squeak in response, followed by a small thud, and the black-haired girl nodded in understanding, expecting to have startled the pink-haired girl.

"W-why would you ask me s-something like that?" The smaller girl asked quietly, just barely loud enough for the tall lady to overhear.

"Because, really Skye, I'm starting to get tired of the sneaking around, and I'm sure you don't like the idea of doing these things behind our friends backs, so why are we keeping up this best friends charade instead of just telling them that we're…" She let the sentence hang as the tiny girl came back downstairs.

"You know why Erin, I'm s-scared to tell them, what I-if they think poorly of our relationship, I don't want to lose them as friends," Skye explained to her friend, who quickly got up and crossed the room, pulling her girlfriend into her arms.

"I know, you're scared of them turning on us, I am too, but I don't think keeping this secret is right either, I mean, we're downright lying to them, just because we are scared," Erin pointed out.

Biting her lip nervously, Skye thought about how to reply, or a way to try and make things better, while she enjoyed the warmth of the taller girl, and being in her arms.

"Well, how about on m-Monday we try to tell one of them…and see how t-that goes first," She suggested nervously, receiving a quick nod from her tall girlfriend.

"Okay, whatever you're comfortable with Skye, I know that this is going to be a lot for you, but I trust that we can do it," She reached down and squeezed her hand for reassurance, "And don't worry, even if they do turn on us, I'll never leave you, we're for life, right Skye?"

The small girl smiled as tears began to form in her eyes, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and hugging her tight, "R-right, we're for life, n-never going to be pulled apart."

Both smiled as they enjoyed the others warmth, just standing there in complete relaxation, a truly lovely moment between a loving couple.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Drat, I think we lost them," Jackie commented, snapping her fingers to punctuate her frustration of losing the two girls.

Erin and Skye seemed less bothered by the sentiment, Erin laughing nervously and slowly leading Skye backwards with her, "Well that's too bad Jackie, but really, we should probably be going to get something to eat now, it's around lunch isn't it?"

"Oh, uh yeah, it's just past noon now," The blonde replied, looking down at her watch to confirm the girl's question.

"You're welcome to join us if you'd like Jackie, the extra company would be appreciated," Erin added as an afterthought, but didn't really expect the country girl to accept, considering she seemed entirely concerned with the presidents date.

"No thanks Erin, I'm going to go try and find the Presidents and try to see the rest of the date through, I'll talk to you guys on Monday, and fill you in on what I find out, Kay?" The blonde asked.

"Sure, sounds like a great plan Jackie, see you later then," Erin said, leading away her secret girlfriend, the small girl waving back to the farmer.

Once they were a suitable distance away Erin finally released her loose hold on the pinkette's wrist, sighing in relief at getting away from such a near-awkward moment, "That was way too close, Jackie almost found out before we could tell her, and I feel terrible for spying on those two."

"I know the feeling Erin, but I hope they are more open about their relationship than we are, I mean, they have more to lose than just some friends, don't they?" Skye asked innocently.

Sinking down onto the bench she had stopped by, Erin gave a small nod of confirmation, "If they admit to this, they could be completely ostracized from the entire school, no one will look at them the same way, and they might even get voted off their respective clubs."

"But if they're in love, they should be willing to take that risk, shouldn't they? Like how we're willing to announce that we're together, but we're going slower," Skye said as she sat down beside the ebony-haired girl, leaning against her and moving around until she got comfortable.

"Yeah, theirs is a very high-risk/High-reward relationship, ours seems simple in comparison," Erin said idly, wrapping an arm around her girlfriends shoulders to hold her close, "But I wouldn't have it any other way, of course."

"Me neither Erin, I love you so much," Skye said, even as her cheeks were starting to glow pink once more.

Erin leaned over and quickly planted a kiss to the smaller girl's forehead before replying, "Love you too dear, I love you with all my heart."

And the two remained there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, not worried about what others might think of them, just happy to be together.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

And that's another one-shot completed, and a bit more romantic than I've done before, hope it turned out all right.

Before you ask, I don't have a problem with most types of relationships, I'm okay with Bisexuals, Heterosexuals, Gays, Lesbians (though I'm sure the last two have a more specific and kind name, I just can't think of them at the moment), and I try not to judge or think differently of them.

This might also have to do with the fact that in high school I knew a few People that were like that, and I didn't see any difference between them and the rest of my friends, so I still don't see why some people make a big deal of this.

If it's love, then I don't think it really matters who it's between.

Well okay, within a bit of reason, there is some love that I have to draw the line at, but that's not for me to mention here.

I love the idea of Rainbow/Flutter, especially since they are so different, and that in the show they have such a copious backstory with each other, it really makes me feel like they should be together already, after all those times Rain stood up for Flutter.

But that's my opinion, and everyone likes their own kind of pairings, who am I to judge, right?

As for the names, I tried to base all of them off of what their pony names sounded like, I mean, Rain=Erin (air-in/er-ain), Shy=Skye, Jack=Jackie, it makes sense to me, and I think the names fit the girls pretty well.

As for the first scene, don't think too hard about that, it was actually intended to be a bit of a joke, just to catch all those dirty minds out there, when in truth, Skye was feeding the animals and they started to lick her hand, and Erin was enjoying watching her bond with the animals, it's a really sweet thing.

As for the presidents, well, it should be obvious who they were supposed to be, but if not, think about how I described them, then if that doesn't work, just send me a private message and I'll explain.

This story is a big **might** when it comes to continuing, at this time I don't have any plans of turning it into a full story, but I may make another one-shot following this universe where they tell their friends about their relationship choice, but nothing is conclusive yet.

Until then, all the normal rules about my stories apply, feel free to leave a review if you'd like to say or ask something about the story, and I'll do my best to get back to you as quickly as I can, probably within twenty-four hours at the most, if not two days.

Anyways, I've gone on for quite long enough at this point, please you homophobes, don't preach to me, I understand how you feel about these things, but first, this is a work of fiction, so it's nothing to get your underwear in a twist over, second off, you shouldn't be trying to push your beliefs on other people, they're called "your beliefs" for a reason.

Whoops, almost forgot to add the explanation...I do this far too often. basically, in that comic I mentioned, there are appearances of the main cast, or girls that have features similar to those of the main cast, of MLP:FIM. Basically they are in the story, but they're human, and more like extra characters right now, but that may change in the future.

Anyways, I hope that you've all enjoyed this one shot, and that as we approach the end of March, you've enjoyed the first annual Month Of One-shots, and will stay tuned for the last few stories I'm planning to post before the end of the month.

But until then, this is goodbye for now everyone, I hope to see you all again next time.


End file.
